The Incredibles 2 : Cerebrian's return
by gr8bratman
Summary: Syndrome is dead..but the incredibles still have to keep their identities in seclusion...meanwhile violet meets a new face...new thoughts and feelings...that may even decide the future of the world
1. Mike and Violet

Disclaimer : Most characters belong to Disney and pixar.

The street was quiet. It was midnight and nobody was around. She walked around the corner until she saw the house…the one she was searching for the past so many months. She unwrapped the blanket and placed the child in the small patio as she was told. He gurgled a little but made no fuss and quietly slept. She had to be a little careful. There was a lot of tension in this part of the town. Lawsuits were being filed; super heroes were condemned to a secret life and never to use their powers again. She smiled. _You will be safer here, son._

She kissed him goodbye and started walking down the street. She got into the bus and got off at the station and walked inside the train. She felt as if she was being followed. She turned around. There was nothing. It was moving from behind her. The last thing she saw was a red light blazing in front of her eyes. She dropped even before she could scream

16 years later…

"Bob!!!! Are you ready yet? It's getting late!!" Helen Parr was really mad. Bob Parr, A.K.A Mr. Incredible got a second chance for a job at his insurance company.

"I'll be right down, honey."

Dash raced downstairs.

"Wow Dad!! Are you getting your old Job back? That's awesome!!"

Violet Parr wasn't too excited about it, but nevertheless she wished him luck and kissed him in his cheek and he was off to work.

"Dash…Violet…Get ready for school!" Helen was getting frantic.

"Aw …Mom…. Dash's in the shower", Violet yelled.

Dash yelled from inside the shower.

What's the matter Vi? Wanna look squeaky clean for Tony Rydinger?" He laughed to himself.

Ever since her teens, Violet has had a crush on Tony Rydinger. Recently she managed to get a date with him and she was counting the days till that magic day.

On the bus, in the school hallway, in the classroom…everywhere was filled with thoughts about Tony Rydinger. Class was over, but as she stepped outside, Violet Parr slipped and fell, her books all over the place.

"Oh… Lemme get that." She turned around to see who it was.

He was tall, about 6 feet 3 inches, well built, and twinkling hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Michael, Michael Williams."

"Violet Parr" She wasn't stunned by his presence, but there was something about him that was magnetizing.

"Thank you…uh…for helping me."

"Anytime."

She saw him walk away. _How come I've never seen him around?_

"Hey…dreamer!!!!" Violet turned around. It was Annie, her best friend.

"Hey Annie… Did you see that guy over there? Who is he? How come I haven't seen him before?"

"Oh he's the new guy. His name is Mike. Kinda cute isn't he? He came from the neighboring town."

"Oh that's interesting…" Violet didn't seem to care much, but a voice in her head said _Go talk to him during lunch. _

It was lunchtime and Violet saw him sitting in one corner. Se seized the moment and sat next to him.

"Hi Mike."

"Hey Violet."

"Oh…you can call me Vi." It was that voice again. "So where are you from?"

"From the neighboring town. I moved here a month ago. I didn't want to but my dad gotta new job here."

"Believe me I know how hard it is to move frequently. Anyway, I wanted to ask you…

_Do you have a girl friend? _ "Have you made friends yet?"

"Well, considering the fact that I joined school only today…You're the first friend I have made."

_YESSSS!!!!! _"Wow I'm happy to know that. Hey…if you wanna hang out sometime, just gimme a call."

"Sure thing."

The voice in her head was controlling Violet. As she walked away, Mike looked at her. At the outset Violet Parr was a tall, slender, beautiful girl of sixteen. She had hazel-black eyes, and the most outstanding feature was her shiny black hair that flowed like a waterfall down her head. Ever since her father's capture in Nomanisan Island and then syndrome's death, she had pulled her hair behind her head, which both menatll and physically signified a change in her character. She was a changed girl transforming slowly but surely into a beautiful woman. She was now well accepted in her social surroundings and was well on the way to become the woman she wanted to be.

She stared at Mike and thought to herself. _Who are you?_


	2. The great battle

Chapter 2 The great battle

The room was filled with anxiety…

"Sir, we found him!!"

"Where is he?"

The apprentice flashed a GPS screen and the location blinked…He was very afraid of the man sitting in the chair, for he could be very easily be displeased with his work…and so he made sure this went well

The Man in the chair stood up. "I think this is going to go rather well!" He looked at the picture. "Not this time Cerebrian. I will not fail this time!!!!"

Violet Parr was at home. She was dreaming about Tony and her date to come, but she couldn't help thinking about Mike. Who was this guy and what was so magnetic about him. She imagined him calling out to her…_Violet…Violet…_

"VIOLET…. VI, WAKE UP!!"

It was her mother, frantic and exhausted.

"What's the matter mom?"

"We got trouble… downtown!" Her mom was wearing the suit with the famous "_i_" in the middle. "Listen, I want you to stay here, ok? You're in charge. Take care of Dash and Jack-Jack."

Violet was frustrated. "WHAT? I WANNA COME TOO!! MOM, I'M A SUPER HERO!!"

"I have no time to argue with you young lady…stay home" Helen Parr aka elastigirl, rushed outside and was off to downtown in her car.

Violet was in no mood to stay away from the action…she called the baby sitter and took Dash and they were going too.

It wasn't the usual morning in downtown. People always mind their business drinking coffee and venders selling stuff…but today spelt chaos!!!

Helen and Bob made it in time. What they saw shocked them. 3 huge men, easily 15 feet tall and armed with weapons were tearing the place apart.

"HELEN!!! You distract them…I'll see what I can do about their laser weapons!!!"

Elastigirl was swift. She stretched around them. She threw everything she could at their huge torsos, but nothing seemed to take effect. Meanwhile Bob was climbing their bodies and trying to disarm them. But they keep throwing him off. They didn't even fire at him.

Meanwhile, 100 miles away, the man in the chair saw everything. "Why do they always have to interfere? Finish them off this time!!!"

One of the men threw Bob right into a wall, and all three pointed their guns at him. Helen tried to stop.

"NO!!!" She reached but they threw her off too. Bullets galore…and they began to fire. Just when Bob thought he was going to be hit…he heard that sound … the sweet sound of the Force Field around them … Violet Parr was beside them smiling and controlling the huge bubble that saved their lives…meanwhile Dash was outside distracting the humungous men.

"DAD…MOM …I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER…"

They were shooting at him and he was dodging them cleanly.

Violet turned invisible and got on one of them and tried to take out their guns…

Bob managed to take out one of their guns, but they were extremely resistant to everything. And then it happened…


	3. Cerebrian

Chapter 3 Cerebrian

…One of the men fired a tractor beam at all four of them. They were stunned in their places. Bob couldn't move, Helen was paralyzed and the kids too wee stiff as ice.

"Helen, can you stretch yourself out?"

"No, Bob I'm stuck."

The man in the chair rose…"Finish them off."

Violet froze. Everything around them slowed down…she saw her family on the verge of death…there was nothing she could do…she thought of Tony and his face…and Mike whom she'll never see again…The gun pointed at them…the trigger was pulled…and bullets flew towards them…Violet closed her eyes…_Am I dead? _

And then she saw it…but she couldn't believe it!!!!

Her whole family froze at the sight. The bullets stopped in mid-air.

On top of a tower she saw him. He was dressed in Jet Black suit that shone with the sun behind him. He flew out of the tower and started fighting the menace himself. He was as fast as Dash, but only in flying. One of the men shot him in his arm. He was down but he came back and brought one of them down. His strength knew no bounds as he started to haul things at the huge men. They were fleeing for their lives. They had retreated.

The Incredibles were free. They were totally surprised. Here they saw this young man. Looked no more than sixteen but with incredible powers.

Violet tried to get up but she was hurt.

"Hey beautiful, I think you need a little help there!"

He gave her his hand and she stood up still perplexed by his presence.

"I'm Cerebrian, I'm a new super in this town. I don't think you guys need introduction…as incredible as usual…"

Bob Parr started to speak… "Hey…I wanted to say…."

"Your welcome Mr. Incredible. Well I guess I'll see you guys around"

He flew away.

Helen was glad to see her family safe. She hugged and kissed all of them.

Violet was trying to remember his face and then it hit her!!!! _Mike??????_


End file.
